gooncraftfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Bouseherb/Cogsnag the Gentleman Orc. A start.
Well in short this will be the bio for my character in this noble role play server. I am putting this here so to gain your approval. Lore: When Cogsnag was born it was know that he would be different for the other Orcs. He was born with tusks, had a red coloration of his skin, and when he could talk he talked with almost perfect grammar. He was smart for his age and spent time alone with his thoughts. As soon as he was old enough he ran away was never seen again for many years. When he came back to the world he was different he wore a top hat, a monocle, a suit, and handcuffs. He also carries a cane and a smoking pipe. Seeing the current state of the Orcs and their warlord(who Cogsnags thinks of as a coward and a ruffian and is not fit to rule) he bides his time wait for the right moment to strike and take over the Orcs and launch them into a new golden age. Like Orcs he likes lava but he would rather live in the mountains and snow. Also he is willing to spend time with anyone regardless of race as long as they act in a gentlemanly way. His favorite drinks are wine and tea. His favorite foods are cake and cheese. He has big plans for the world and it is only a matter of time before his plans are put into action then no one will be safe. All tough he loves fighting in wars he would rather not because "It forces me to get blood on my suit (pause) do you know how hard it is to get blood out of a suit?". As such he prefers to duel like gentlemen. Despite this Cogsnag is a very proficient warrior (as Orcs are). His favorite weapon is his cane sword. Info: Because of his high intellect. Cogsnag is very good with machines and technology and keeps all of his inventions in a hidden castle in the mountains. He has goes there from time to time to resupply his visits to places he goes to pick up information. His castle is a wonder of a creation. That is what people would say if they new it existed. It is made out of stone bricks and glass windows. Has lava tubes throughout the castle to provide warmth and lighting. Cogsnag has also create various towers around his estate with underground railroads connecting to his castle. Underneth his castle is his secret base which includes storege, safe room, railroad station, and various other sections. Good relations with the races: Orcs:Proposed ruler Anyone who acts in a gentlemanly manor. Bad relations with the races: Anyone who is a coward or a ruffian Anyone who does not act in a gentlemanly manor Anyone in his way Neutral relations with the races: Anyone that is not in the previous catagores Anyone who he has not met yet Spells/Skills: Category:Blog posts